C'mon, Big Shot, Show Me 'Yer Guns!
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: After getting fired from Big Shot, Judy storms off in a rage, only to be mugged! So who comes to her rescue? Why, our favorite: Cowboy Andy! Not too be taken seriously...it's my first attempt at humor, people :P


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

**A/N**: Hey, all! I know, I know, this is a REALLY random pairing, butcha know what??? I LIKE random pairings, so THERE!!! lol Besides, poor Andy needs some lovin', and since I don't really think that he and Faye would make a good couple (even though he's almost exactly like Spike :-P), I decided to put him together with another character of Bebop that doesn't get her share of attention: Judy from Big Shot! lol So please R&R, and ENJOY!

**P.S.** To all my devoted readers/reviewers who've stuck with me through the very beginning of my writing, I deeply apologize for disregarding my Bebop fanfics. I'm trying to get inspiration, really I am, so it will help me along if you tell me which fics you're itching for me to finish the most. Things would also be done a lot faster if I hadn't found a new love: Samurai Champloo. I've been writing romances for that anime now, so if you love that show like me, hopefully you'll stop by and leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. Mugen's such a fun character to write for…I like to think of him as Spike's evil twin. :-P

**CH 1: Cowboy Andy**

Judy Simmons hummed cheerily to herself as she continued to apply her make-up for the next episode of Big Shot; she sensed a huge promotion was coming her way. Yesterday evening she had slept with her manager, so she expected that _she_ would be in charge of the show instead of her dipstick partner, Punch very soon.

"Judy?"

"Yes?" she cooed, spinning around in order to find the very man she that was thinking of. "Do you have some type of...oh, I don't know...NEWS for me, per chance?"

Punch nodded. "Er, yeah, actually...it's a real big surprise, I'll give ya that much."

"Oooh, I just _love_ surprises!" Judy shrieked gaily in response, her cauliflower blue irises twinkling in anticipation as she drew her fists up to her bosom and wriggled her bottom back and forth with excitement.

Punch just merely coughed in return, his cheeks now a slight ruddy hue as he murmured under his breath, "You're, uh…you're fired."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm very sorry, Judy, but we have to lay you off...you're just not good enough, anymore" Punch apologized, weakly wringing his hands as his blonde cohort turned bright red in the face. Realizing that at any given moment she might strike him, he hastily continued, "I-I mean...well...your 'satisfying' rates have gone way down as of late, so we're getting the vibe that the male viewers of Big Shot don't find you to be attractive, anymore."

Judy balked. _"Excuse_ me?! Surely they find me to be a hell of a lot more attractive than _you!!!"_

"Well yes, of course they do, but-"

"So then why aren't _you_ being fired?!" she wailed, tugging at her lush blonde locks before casting her gaze heavenward. "Why does everybody hate me!? Why can't anything ever go my way for a change!? _Why_ are my nails so fucking chipped after I got them done only _YESTERDAY?!!!"_

"I, uh...don't know" Punch supplied weakly, "but what I _do_ know is that the boss expects your things to be out of his office within the hour."

The blonde froze, her left eye brow twitching as the reality of his words suddenly sank in. Spinning around on the heel of her boot, Judy began to grind her teeth together, hollering at the top of her lungs, "Get out within the _hour!?_ Oh, I'll do _so_ much more than that! Let him know that he can keep my stuff...I'm leaving! _Right_ now!"

"Oh...w-well good" Punch acknowledged, laughing nervously as she began to storm off towards the elevator that led down to the docking bay. "I hope you find another job, Judy! Have a nice day!"

Shrieking in response, Judy slammed her fist against the "down" arrow to the elevator, tapping her boot impatiently against the tile floor before it dinged and opened up its narrow doors. Stepping inside, she then punched the button to the basement just as vehemently as she had before, fuming all the way down until she finally reached her desired destination.

Instead of taking her zip craft, however, Judy decided that what she really needed was a nice long walk to clear her head; she had just slept with her fat ugly boss for nothing, after all, so a bit of exercise would surely raise her endorphins. Thinking about losing inches from her already perfectly trim waist _always_ cheered her up, so she immediately realized that she had absolutely nothing to lose.

Scaling the stairs from the docking bay two at a time, Judy didn't even notice the mugger until it was too late.

Screaming, she bumped into the masked man, only to have him push her into the wall of the stairwell before reaching for her purse.

"Get lost, you creepy creep!" Judy shrieked, her cheeks aflame with anger as she took several pitiful swipes at the man's face, only to have him nail her a good one in return.

Her pride severely bruised, she placed a hand over her eye and swayed a bit, only now realizing that she didn't stand a chance against the horrible bastard before her. Just when she was about to give up all hope and allow the creep to run off with her designer clothing store credit cards, a strange whistling began in the distance, thus causing both her and the thug to stand still at attention.

"What the hell's that?" the masked man demanded, suddenly shaking in his boots. "Oh, shit...please don't tell me it's Cowboy Andy!"

"Andy?" Judy reiterated, suddenly breaking out into a huge smile. "Oooh, is he some ultra-cute superhero?! Do you think I'll get to be his damsel in distress?"

The thug grunted. "Listen, lady, you have some SERIOUS issues, and I for one am _not_ about to-"

"Evildoer...cease your incessant mugging and step away from the fair lady!" a deep, masculine voice suddenly intervened from behind, thus causing the masked man to freeze while Judy swooned.

"Ooh, he _is_ cute!" she exclaimed, glancing up dreamily into the blue eyes of her blonde savior. "He's a tad eccentric, what with the cowboy get-up and the horse, but what kind of superhero would he be if he didn't have a costume?!"

"A damn bad one" the cowboy returned, grinning slyly in her direction before turning his smug gaze back towards the 'evildoer' at hand. "Are you going to come quietly, sir, or do I have to use force?"

The thug gulped. "I...uh..."

"Wrong answer! YEE-HA!"

With a whip of his lasso, Andy successfully managed to tangle the masked man up in the rope, Judy cheering and clapping like the classic cliché of the ditzy cheerleader on the sidelines.

After he had pulled the thug in towards him and tightened the lasso, Andy gave a whistle and a cop immediately came running. "Officer" he began, "please take this crook to your crappiest jail...he deserves nothing better than dirt for harming this poor, beautiful creature."

Judy felt her cheeks grow bright red as she beamed broadly up at her hero, her hands immediately going to her bosom as she squealed blissfully in response, "Oh, please, I'm not _that_ beautiful, Mr. Cowboy, sir!"

"Oh! Well how forgetful of me! I forgot to tell you my name!" he exclaimed, appearing to be rather embarrassed. "I'm Andy...and you are, my darling flower?"

"Judy" she breathed breathlessly in response, never taking her eyes off of his handsome mug as she felt the presence of the cop and criminal dissipate once he took him off somewhere down along the neighboring road. "So do you always save pretty girls, Mr. Andy, or is this just a first time thing for you?"

Andy grinned, then held his hand out to her. "For you, darlin', I'd rescue you a thousand times over just so I can see my glorious reflection in your heavenly eyes. Care for a ride back to your place?"

Judy smirked. "I have an even better idea...let's go back to _your_ place."

**A/N**: Welp, that's it so far for CH 1...if you want ANOTHER chapter, you've gotta leave a review! That's the deal! LoL I seriously just typed this up right off the top of my head since I just got the idea, so hopefully it doesn't suck since I didn't majorly proof-read it, or anything, heh. --' PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! If you do, I might write a lemon or something stupid like that. :-P


End file.
